Lesson learned
by beinghumanlover112
Summary: This is a one shot featuring Kate and Richie set after season 2 can be turned into a story if you would like..just leave a comment and let me know
1. Chapter 1

Coming home was starting to feel like heaven for Richie Gecko it never used to, in fact he never felt like he belong anywhere. A year ago he would off laughed at the person who would tell him that vampires existed and that who would be soon turned into one by a Demi god by the name of Santanico Pandemonium who would use him as a pawn to set herself free. Richie felt like he was finally in a good place, he would of also scoffed at the person if they told him he would be married and married to the girl him and his brother took hostage in order to get over the Mexican border.

Once Richie and Seth took over being the joint Lords and taking over Jed's they decided the place needed to modernize which included building areas for both of them to live, on the premises but far enough away from Jed's that they could escape the hustle and bustle. This is where Richie found himself at this precise moment, walking into the living area he came to an abrupt halt. Standing there was Santantico

'Welcome home honey' she smiled and pulled him down onto the sofa

'What are you doing here?' his mouth was dry and he couldn't take his eyes of the person that had changed him into a Culebra

'I like to keep a check on my ex-lovers and I couldn't help but come and visit you' She was leaning towards his face staring at his lips teasing him

'You shouldn't be here' he was fighting for control but he knew that it was a losing battle Santanico always managed to get into his head

She leaned in a kissed him on the lips waiting for the response she wanted, she could feel that he was fighting it but as she expected he gave in and allowed her to take control. Richie was losing the battle and he knew it, his mind and heart was screaming Kate's name at him and it took all his will power to pull back from Santantico

'No' he was forceful when he pushed her back taking the for seconds to clear his head

Santantico stroked her fingers down his cheek as she purred

'Is this about the little girl you married? Yes my dear Richie I heard about your secret marriage but I'm guessing you only married her to get into her panties you'll divorce her when you grow tired of her' He was too stunned to reply how had people found out about him and Kate?

Both were to wrapped up to notice that someone new had joined their little reunion Kate had just come home from work something which she hadn't told Richie about yet. He had refused to give her a job at Jed's as a waitress so she had got a job at a small diner down the road, as she opened the door to the house she heard voices and stopped to listen she heard Richie ask someone why they were here, she walked down the hall towards to living area where she stopped dead the scene before her broke her heart Richard Gecko was kissing Santantico she tried to move and back out of the house but Kates feet where stuck to the floor in shock then the final blow was delivered hearing Santantico saying that to Richie and him not denying it. Kate spun around and walked back down the path and down the street not taking any notice of where she was heading all she knew was that she had to run from the heart ache.

Kate felt like she had been walking for hours she came to a park and sat down on one of the benches that faced the playground she smiled at herself remembering the times that her mum would take her and Scott to play and the monkey bars and spend hours on the swings. It had been a year since losing her dad almost two years since losing her mum not that long ago she thought she was going to join them but fate had other plans she now had the wells blood in her veins meaning that if a Culebra fed on her then they wouldn't have to feed for some time. That was one of the reasons that Richie had kept her close a way to show other Clebra's that he was powerful and not to challenge him as the Lord. Had she been played by Richie again had her love for him blinded her from seeing what was staring her in the face? She sat and watched the children play until it become dark and cold. Kate pulled out her phone and called Seth knowing that he would help her in what she wanted to do. The phone rang for a while before Seth answered

'What can I do for you princess?'

'Are you busy?' she was worried that she had disrupted him

'Just got in from doing the itinerary'

'Could you come and pick me up?'

'Why can't Richie do that?'

She gritted her teeth and fought back tears and she answered 'He has his hands full at the moment'

'Ok tell me where you are and I will come and get you' Kate told Seth where she was and waited for his car to pull up she jumped into the passenger seat before he had barely time to stop the car

'I need you to take me to the nearest hotel I'm going to spend the night there'

'What has my dick of a brother done now?' Seth looked at Kate waiting for an answer she looked pained and he didn't like it

'He was with Santanico on the sofa….' She let her sentence trail off unsure how to finish it she hadn't stuck around long enough to find out how it ended

'Richie wouldn't do anything to hurt you…you have him wrapped around your little finger'

'Can you drop me off or not because I can just get of this car and walk'

Seth held his hands up in surrender

'Fine but what do I say when Richie asks where you are?'

'I don't care' Kate was fighting back tears telling someone what she saw made it more real

They drove in silence until they reached to Lightman hotel which reminded her of the hotel that had started the ball rolling.

'Thanks Seth' Kate out her hand on the door handle before Seth stopped her

'Are you sure you don't want me to drive you back princess?' She shook her head

'I need time to think' Seth nodded and waited for her to go into the main lobby she signed the checking in book and was handed a key.

'What the fuck do you want Santanico?' Richard Gecko had her pinned to the wall using her hands

'Come on Richard you used to be a lot more fun' She smiled at him seductively

He tightened his grip on her wrists

'If you don't tell me I will take a knife and stabbed you through the heart myself' Santanico's smiled wavered as she realised that Richie wasn't joking

'I heard your little play thing has some special blood in that body of hers'

'That's bullshit'

'So it's not true that Kate Fuller was shot dead by Carlos and yet she lives and breaths'

Richie was unsure on how to procced he knew that if he let anything slip then Kate wouldn't be safe and he had promised to protect her

'So it's true then' Santanico smiled like the cat who had got the cream

'There's nothing special about Kate's blood, listen carefully because I'm going to give you two options the first is you can leave here still breathing or next is I can make sure you leave with no breaths left'

'Tut tut tut Richard someone's not playing nice, however I will take your first offer since I got the information I needed' She kissed his cheek before pushing herself of the wall and strutting out of the room turning once to give Richie a wink. Sighing Richie new that something was brewing no doubt someone didn't like the fact that him and Seth had become lords.

Kate had been sat in her room staring the opposite wall for what felt like a lifetime she felt foolish, foolish for not standing her ground and confronting the pair, foolish for not realising that the Gecko brothers always have a plan and a motive, but no matter who hard to tried to convince herself to up and leave she couldn't. The minute she drove the stake through her father's heart she knew the she had lost a sense of home but in the most unlikely place she had started to build a new one. He trance came to a halt when she felt he stomach moan in protest of not being fed, Kate welcomed the distraction of normality and decided to order a pizza deciding she needed some comfort food once she had placed her order she turned on the TV she wanted to avoid over thinking again she let out a little laugh when Scooby-Doo came on the screen it was her favourite childhood show and if she was being honest she still watched it whenever she was feeling down it was like the universe knew she needed cheering up.

Richie was growing worried that his wife hadn't come home yet and she wasn't answering his calls and text which didn't seem like her. Richard Gecko knocked on his brother's front door keeping his emotions in check

'Where's Kate?' Seth leaned against the door frame a cocky grin on his face

'Has Richie lost something?'

'Not funny have you seen her?'

'I may have seen orphan Annie'

'Don't fuck with me Seth'

'You've hurt her'

'What do you mean?'

'She saw you and Santanico, well done Richard you screwed things up'

'Is she inside?' Richie's mind was racing he needed to explain things he just had no idea how

'Nope' Seth wasn't going to lie he was enjoying taunting his brother but he knew that if he didn't him where Kate was he would lose his temper and you didn't want a pissed of Culebra Lord and your hands

'She asked me to take her to a hotel for the night'

'Which one?' Seth winced he didn't like breaking his word when it came to Kate he respected her even if he did kick her to the curb

'Which one Seth'

Sighing Seth answered 'I think it was called the Lightman Hotel'

Richie nodded and headed towards the car, So Kate had come home and seen him and Santanico he couldn't blame her for not wanting to talk to him it didn't take long for him to find the hotel. He walked into the reception and asked the man on reception if a young girl had booked in

'Can't say I have but I've only just come on shift my wife was on reception but she's out now'

Richie gritted his teeth at the old man's unhelpfulness

'Are you sure she had brown hair and isn't very tall'

'Like I said no'

'Fine' Richie walked away waiting for the man to go back into the small room behind the reception when he finally did Richard reached over and got the book that guest had to sign in

Kate Gecko Room 114

Richie followed the signs that led him to her room and knocked on the door

Finally Kate thought to herself she pulled the money out of her pocket to pay for the pizza but she didn't find a delivery guy standing on the threshold she found Richie

'How did you find me?'

'Seth told me' that little rat she thought to herself

'I don't want to talk to you' She tried to shut the door but he stopped her

'Too bad Katie-cakes' Richie pushed his way into the room and turned around waiting for Kate to follow, with a sigh she shut the door and followed him into the room

'Seth told me what you saw'

'Yeah well my bubble had to burst at some time didn't it' she stood with her arms crossed in an act of defiance

'What bubble?'

'Gee I don't know Richard the bubble that I created around our life, like come on in what world would you want to marry me, look at me, small town girl who lost her momma then lost her dad used in a grand scheme to free a Culebra demi goddess. Santanico was right wasn't she your using me wanting me to stay close so you remain powerful because if someone else new about me then other lords will try and get rid of you'

'That's not true Kate and you know it' Kate scoffed at that remark she didn't know Richie never told people of his plans even if it benefitted them

'Santanico was trying to get information that I wouldn't give her she was using our old bond to try and get it'

'You gave her something' Richie put his head in his hands

'I know and it shouldn't off happened, mind games are her speciality'

Kate's shoulders slumped in defeat as tears rolled down her eyes seeing Richie looking defeated and desperate broke her heart, being in love for the first time sucked she had nothing to compare it to. Richie looked up when he heard Kate crying and walked over to her he draw her in for a hug after a few short seconds he felt her wrap her arms around his torso and felt her melt into his arms. It was then that they both realised that home wasn't a place, home was a person.

Hi guys this is a one shot the was playing around in my head however if you want it to be turned into a story leave a comment and let me know


	2. Authors note

He guys my first chapter is up of the story based on this one shot it's called Lessons Learned


End file.
